Until the Dawn of Gravity
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Post- The Inconveniencing AU! What if Wendy and her friends were the one's to prank Josh's Sister? What if he invited them back to Blackwood Mountain over the Summer? What if the Pines twins tagged along? Will their be love in the air...or murder?


Until the Dawn of Gravity

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

...2011, Blackwood mountain, Gravity Falls...

"Hannah! Hold on!" Screams Beth...as she held onto her sisters hand. She sees the stranger approaching...his hand is extended to her.

Beth is scared...there was no way to know what this stranger planned to do with them...but if she didn't do something...they'd both die.

With no other option...she tries to grasp the strangers hand-

 **CRASH!**

But it was too late...and both sisters fell to their deaths...

The stranger stayed by the cliff side for awhile..staring into the abyss...as if in contemplation...then he hears the approach of someone coming and he quickly vanishes into the shadows...

…...

 **We are in day 15 of the legal battle between Movie Mogul Bob Washington and local aristocrat Preston Northwest...both declaring that Blackwood mountain rightful belongs to them-**

"Turn that off!" Snapped Wendy. Tambry quickly obliges. They and their friends were currently on a tram car taking them up to...you guessed it 'Blackwood Mountain'.

Wendy sighs. "Explain to me why were going up there...Again?"

Tambry sighed. "Look...I don't like it either...but Josh is finally talking to us again...he wants to try to move past it...he thinks THIS will help us gain closure and become friends again...and considering what happened to...you know...was our fault...I think we should at least give it a shot!"

Wendy winched. "Yeah...I guess your right." She admits with resignation.

Trying to get things on a lighter topic...Tambry leans toward Wendy. "By the way...couldn't help but notice you invited your 'underage' boy-toy and his hanger-on with us." She whispers mischievously as she gestures to the back where the Pine twins were sitting.

Wendy felt her face get hot. Flashbacks of her nearly dying at the hands of a ghost...and a cute lamby dance rush into her minds.

"Wha- No, look. Dipper's a good friend! More importantly...he's a friend who doesn't know about...you know- Wendy nods her head toward the mountain -the 'stuff'...Look, with him there I won't have to think about 'that' all the time, okay!" She whispered back annoyed.

Tambry rolled her eyes. Not believing her childhood friends words for one second. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that..."

Meanwhile, Dipper was contemplating something. While he'd been packing for this trip, he'd accidentally discovered that his photo-copier could clone people!

Unfortunately, he was in a hurry to leave...so he couldn't really research it...or track down that freaked out clone he accidentally created.

Dipper shrugged. _Whatever, I'll deal with that when I get back to the Shack...for now...I'll just enjoy the pristine mountain view...and think about how to ask Wendy out..._

Thought Dipper as he did just that...occasionally glancing at his preoccupied Sister who was busy texting a new friend...

...Meanwhile...

The helicopter Dropped Pacifica on the other side of the mountain. "Dad, why did I have to come here? It's freezing!" She demanded over the walkie.

"Sweetie! You'll do as your told! Now head toward the coordinates I've marked for you!" Before Pacifica could complain more-

 **Ring**

Pacifica whimpered at the sound of the bell that came from the walkie. Not having any choice. She and a couple dozen security guards headed into the wilderness...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
